Hidden Cameras
by ghost-of-a-scarecrow
Summary: Just a short one-shot that I wrote in about a half hour. The Warners get their hands on some cameras the studio's hidden, so what happens next? Yakko's POV. R&R


**A/N: Just a random thought that came into my head, so I had to write it down. Just the Warners having some fun, written from Yakko's point of view. Enjoy, and any reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**::::::**

We had always known they were there from the moment they appeared in the tower, not to mention in various places about the studio lot. They were perched in places that were supposed to be hidden, hence the name 'hidden cameras'. Unfortunately for Plotz, we had found them all within the hour of their placement – and we used this newfound discovery to our full advantage. We didn't let the guys operating them know, of course. We had to have fun with this opportunity. So we began to have all of our discussions on the subject of trickery and who the recipient was in front of the 'hidden' screens. Then we targeted someone else entirely. Sabotage was next in line; messing with the wires was always fun; distorting the picture so the editors had nothing to work with was even better. But even all this came to an end.

We got bored.

So what did we do? We started deliberately talking into the cameras. Poor editors. They hadn't seen it coming. They honestly thought we didn't know. We took the cameras from their places and pulled them in tow around the tower, making fun of various people around the studio as we went. At that point, I think Plotz figured out that we really didn't appreciate being spied on, and he gave us the cameras. We lost interest. But that was _after_ about three months of creating our own scripts. Well, it was mostly Wakko who wrote them, while I had the privilege of editing, and Dot became the _incredibly cute_ main actress. I have to admit that editing the barely legible script of my brother's brightly-coloured crayon caveman handwriting was difficult to decipher, but what he came up with was genius. Well, we thought it was. Plotz began to regret allowing us the use of the not-so-hidden cameras. Of course, we didn't care. In fact, we went to his office and filmed him in the sly while he was 'working'. We caught it all on tape; his lack of interest in his paperwork until someone came to visit, when he scrambled to look like he was busy for the sole purpose of yelling at them; to the very intense discussions he had with himself on various topics concerning his love-life troubles and his troubles with the three of us. We didn't show the tapes to anyone, but rather kept them for our own amusement. We kept them for our own amusement, that is, until Scratchy got a hold of them.

He took them back to his office, and we followed with cameras. When he slipped the tapes into the player, we couldn't resist. I filmed the whole thing, and Wakko slipped the new tape into the pile of the previous ones on Scratchy's desk. Ten minutes later, Scratchy was staring in shock as he watched himself on the television screen laughing hysterically at the tape of Plotz's antics. Dot, Wakko, and I burst out laughing, and Scratchy turned around angrily, but never had a chance to catch us as we ran off with another copy of the tape labelled 'Scratchy Laughing at Plotz'.

A few weeks later, the cameras lay untouched on the floor, the tapes sitting alongside. But that wasn't the end. Oh, no, we still had one trick up our sleeves. We decided to place the cameras back in their original places about the studio, and the ones that had been 'hidden' in our tower were then placed about the offices of the staff. With the footage, we made a pretty good movie. The dialogue was brilliant – completely improvised, and the cinematography was superb – not a slip up. The editing was interesting to say the least, but I can tell it was a real hit. How? Because at this very moment, everyone is irritated with us, we're locked in the tower, the cameras have been found and disposed of, we've been assigned extra appointments with Scratchy (poor guy), and we've accomplished _exactly_ what we set out to do. All in all, I'd say it was _so_ worth it.


End file.
